The purpose of this study was to compare the effects of the following four treatment groups in patients with acute myocardial infarction: 1) Thrombolytic therapy alone, 2) Thrombolytic therapy plus angioplasty, 3) angioplasty alone, and 4) control (no thrombolytic therapy or angioplasty).